Nothing In Life Is Free
by angelwings822
Summary: After a plane crash, Dean is stuck on an island. With Cas unable to find Sam, and tensions rising among the group, the last thing he needs is a love triangle. Being stuck on an island is very uncomfortable for a being that is used to traveling across the world in the blink of an eye. With his powers diminished and new human emotions, Cas is suddenly very confused. R&R!
1. We Are Going Down

** Hi! My first fic ever will be a multi-chapter Lost-Supernatural crossover, with a Dean/Kate/Cas triangle. Dean/Kate and Cas/Kate, if you're wondering, not Dean/Cas and Kate/Cas. A lot of people seemed to think that when I told them. Anyways, welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

Planes.

Why did it have to be planes?

One case on a plane with a demon was bad enough. But following this demon to Australia and back was the worst.

"Have to go to the bathroom," Sam said, patting my head. "Hang in there."

Cas sat beside me calmly. At first he had been a bit testy about entering something so "unnatural", until Sam pointed out that aside from the demon, he would be the safest one on the plane.

They had announced a few hours ago that they were having problems and would be changing course. I broke into a sweat just thinking about what kind of problems they could be having.

Suddenly, a jerking, bumping motion. A panicky flight attendant's voice came on. "Please buckle up and do not panic.. we think... We think we may be going down."

"Stay here while I get Sam," Cas said tersely.

However, I was too busy screaming, as the plane turned almost vertical and went into a nose dive, that I even forgot about Sam.


	2. Stuck On This Island

**A/N: Sorry if Dean seems a bit OOC, but it's needed for the story. He can't just run off into the jungle looking for Sam!**

I woke up, groaning. Where was I? What was that sound?

I sat up slowly and realized that the sound was a mix of screaming, airplane engines, ocean, and jungle. My memories suddenly flooded back. The airplane. The crash. Cas. SAM. I jumped up quickly. Sam was in the bathroom. The bathroom was in the tail of the plane. Where was the tail? Where was Sam?

"Sam! SAM! SAMMY!"

A lot of others were yelling for people, too. I noticed one man who wasn't, but simply trying to treat injured people. I closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Cas had gone to help Sam right before the crash. Cas was with Sam. Sam would be fine. I opened his eyes and walked over to the man, who was kneeling next to a man with an injured leg.

"Here, let me help you," I said.

The man nodded and said, "Put pressure on the wound. Then, -"

"I know," I interjected. "I've dealt with more of these types of wounds than you could count. Stop the bleeding, clean and close the wound." I saw that as the man had been pressing down on the cut, the bleeding had almost stopped. "I'll get some saltwater to clean it."

The man smiled faintly. "At least there's another doctor here that can help until rescue comes."

"Oh, me? I'm not a doctor. I'm -" I considered what to tell him. "I'm a hunter. Some of the things we hunt are very dangerous, and I've had to treat a lot of people with injuries." I grabbed a large, almost-empty bottle of aspirin and dumped the contents into an almost-full one. "Here. Some aspirin for the injured and a container for water." I darted off before he could ask me what kind of things I hunted. For some reason, something told me that I shouldn't lie to him.

When I came back, he told me to take care of the man myself while he helped other people. I poured the water carefully over the wound, and tied a strip of someone's shirt around the cut.

As I was looking around for other hurt people, I suddenly saw a figure kneeling next to a body. A very familiar figure. A figure wearing a trench coat. What was Cas doing here? Why would he be here and not with Sam? I ran over. I saw that the woman was injured but alive. Wait, why would she still be injured?

"Cas? Why can't you heal her?"

He looked up at me bleakly. "My powers are weakened. I can still heal small wounds, but nothing like this."

My heart dropped. "Didn't you go to Sam? What are you still doing here?"

He shook his head. "We entered the sphere of this island's influence before I could even try." He paused. "I believe this place has an effect much like falling. There is so much evil here..." He trailed off. I was confused. This was an island? An EVIL island? I groaned.

"We're stuck here, aren't we?"

Why did everything always happen to US?!


	3. Mother And Child

**A/N: SOOO sorry! Just so busy! Why must cello lessons take up all my time?..**

**Anyways, just here to say that it's Dean first, then Cas POV.**

I sat on the sand, surrounded by sleeping people, looking up at the sky. Some other people around me did, too. But, they probably weren't thinking about the "evil sphere of influence" that was supposedly around the island. And, they didn't have to worry about an angel wandering around on the beach, too naïve too know that "I don't sleep" is not a customary response to a question like "You can't sleep either, huh?"

A woman sat down beside me. I looked at her, and the first thing I noticed was that she was hot. No, scratch that, she was totally, stunningly beautiful that I was somewhat flustered when she said, "Hi."

"Um, hi." I sat there for a few seconds, finally regaining my composure. "I'm Dean."

"I'm Kate. Nice to meet you, Dean…" She grimaced. "Actually, don't take this the wrong way, but it's not nice to meet you."

I grinned. "Yeah, plane crash, dead bodies littering the ground, stranded on a desert island. At least you're with a hot guy, right?"

She tried to make an annoyed face, but failed as her face melted into a grin. "You're the first guy I've ever met that tried to hit on me within twenty seconds.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I was stunned by your beauty."

She laughed. "Yeah, sometimes I have that effect on guys. Usually only in a darkened bar after they've been drinking for an hour, though."

I was about to say something to the effect that I couldn't believe that, when I saw Cas staring at us from across the beach. Not his usual creepy stare, but a stare in shock and awe. What was wrong now? I gestured for him to come over. He stood there for a few seconds, then started walking over. I looked over at Kate, who looked slightly disappointed, and shrugged.

"When you see your friend staring at you like he's having hallucinations, you don't ignore him."

Especially when he's just gone from all-powerful to basically human in a matter of seconds, I thought in my head. Or was it seconds? Did he lose his powers as soon as we entered the "Sphere of Influence", or did they fade within the few minutes we had been on the island before he and I met up? As my attention turned back to Cas, who had just sat down gracefully on the sand in front of us, I heard a noise from the jungle. His head snapped around, staring at the jungle. More noises broke out – unearthly, like something I'd hunted that scared victims with its screams. What was that now? I couldn't remember. I faintly heard some screams from other passengers, faintly heard someone saying to Get Up, Dean. I felt Kate and Cas together pull me into the shelter of the wreckage.

Wait… it wanted me to come to it. Another part of my brain was screaming that I wasn't being logical, that had anything else like that I had ever seen had good intentions? I shook my head as I fell into unconsciousness. Something wasn't right.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Supernatural~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lost~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I stood on the beach, surveying the bodies. A few hours ago, I would have been able to tell instantly if any of them had any life left. Now, I was almost human.

My gaze swept over the survivors. I could still sense their souls, most portraying either anxiety or shock. However, I could not see their souls, not even the faintest trace. Except, I had known Dean for so long that I could see his soul, scarred as it was, completely. He was speaking with someone, and inside his soul there was a spark of… attraction? Heavy attraction. My view of the person he was talking to was obstructed, but there was a sort of radiance from behind the large man blocking my view of –

I gasped. Her soul was the most darkly beautiful thing I had ever seen. Most of it was pure white, shining like a new born soul, untouched by the sin of this life or any past one. But the rest of it was dark, pure black, darker than anything. Most of the time, sinfulness affected all of the soul at once and turned the soul darker than it had been. But this soul concentrated all of the darkness of all of the lives into one small area.

One small area of her soul, shaped like angel wings.

I stood staring for what seemed like eternity. I wanted to admire this forever. But I saw Dean waving me over, and so I reluctantly shifted my gaze from her to him. As I walked closer, though, I could sense more about her. She was Kate. Her name was Katherine Anne Austen. It was fitting. The name as a whole meant pure magnificent grace.

I sat down beside Dean and was about to ask what he wanted, when the noise started. I jerked my head around. A feeling of pure evil radiated from the jungle. Dean seemed to be enraptured by it, staring at the forest. Kate was tugging at him, and I joined in. He struggled slightly. I realized with horror that if we had not stopped him, he would have gone towards the jungle.

"Get up, Dean!" I growled, and I thought he heard me, as he relaxed. Kate and I heaved him into the shelter of the wreckage. Just as he fell unconscious, Kate's arm brushed mine. I felt a surge of power, and I dropped Dean's arm in shock. I could hear my brothers trying to speak to me. My link to heaven had been closed when I lost my powers, but now I could hear what they were trying to tell me.

_ Protect the woman, protect the Chosen One and her partner. Protect the Mother and the Righteous Man._

Of course. She was the Mother, the woman that was meant to bear the Child. This beautiful soul was meant to bear the Child of an ancient prophecy.

The message I was hearing changed to the chanting of one verse of the old poem that foretold…

_The Child will come, borne of Wings or Right,_

_The Heavenly Brother will show his might,_

_The Righteous Man may father the Child, _

_Or Thursday's Young make the world run wild._

The chanting changed back into orders.

_ Protect her. Protect her or the world shall arise and fight against us._

**Hope you liked! Favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
